Twins in Wonder Land
by FlowerJinx
Summary: This is about Alice and her Twin Brother Nick with a bad past ending up in wonderland. Who will alice end up with? What about her brother is he going to get a crush and how is he going protect alice from all the guys
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Nick" I said this as he walked through the door. He looked at me and said "Hey Sis." Nick is my twin. We look alike we both have brown hair his is short mine is long. We both have bright green eyes. The differences were obviously our voices some facial features he was also taller than me. Everyone thought it was funny that we hang out with each other and we could tell what the other was thinking by just looking at each other. But I think it's a good thing we are so close to each other.

Our dad left when we were young. As soon as we could take care of ourselves our mom just pays for this house we live in and she took off to start a new life she rarely even talks to us. Basically it's only been me and Nick.

Nick walked in front of me and said "Alice" I looked at him and asked what he wanted. And this is what he said "We are 17 and we have been hanging around this house for too long" he said this serious and then a grin came over his face as he said "We should go hiking I bet it would be a great adventure".

I sat there and stared at him thinking about it then I smiled back at him is said "that sound like it would be fun!" He nodded and said "Let's change out of our school uniforms and into something more comfortable. I nodded and we both went to our own rooms to change. I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, and a neon blue tank top with my favorite purple jacket I zipped it up half way. I walked out of my room and saw my brother wearing a gray shirt with black writing on it and blue jeans. Nick grabbed a green backpack and put our phones, iPods in it. Then I went to the cabinet filled some bottles with water and I grabbed a candy bar and put it in the bag. Then we headed out of the house.

**Later in the woods…**

Nick was carrying the back pack as we chased each other around. After a while we felt tired and stopped running. We both looked at each other and in union said "should we stop and take a nap we both laughed as we laid down in a grassy area and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to see a white rabbit that was dressed up in a red and dark red jacket, brown pants, white gloves and glasses and a HUGE clock on his hip. It said that I was suppose to follow him I was like WOAH A TALKING RABBIT then I thought about it and I figured I was A- going crazy or B- just having a dream. I just decided to close my eyes and act like I never seen it. Then I heard the white rabbit say "I guess there no helping it" the rabbit turned into a man with white hair and bunny ears.

Then picked me up and started to carry me away. After I understood what was happening I stated to yell "LET ME GO YOU PERVERT NICKKK" I started to try to get out from his grasp and yelled "NICK HELP ME" I saw him get up and run after me then I tried to look where we were going and there was a HUGE hole. Then he said "if there is a hole you must jump in it." Then he just jumped in it. I was freaked out thinking is this guy BONKERS is he trying to kill me… I screamed as I fell down the hole. The hole was pitch black then it started to light up then I fell unconscious. You know what happens after this where we learn the rabbits name is peter. He forces her to drink the liquid in the vial. Lol

**Nick's Point of View**

I heard Alice yell "Let go of me PERVERT Nick" I thought what me? Then I heard he yell for help and for me to save her. I jumped up with the back pack still on my back. I saw her being carried away by a white haired guy with bunny ears with a stupid smile on his face. I chased after them then I saw the weirdo jump into a hole. Without even thinking about it I just followed them down a hole.

I was worried about my sister because she was screaming really loud. I for one thought it felt as if I was flying. The tunnel was pitch black I looked down and saw the tunnel slowly getting brighter. Then I hit the ground or at least I think I did. I woke up and say the rabbit eared weirdo kissing my sister I got up ran to him and hit him in the head.

He glared at me. my sister was in a state of shock. Then the rabbit said "Stay away from my Alice" then I yelled "How Do YOU know my sisters Name" he blinked and said "Because I Love her" I was about to hit him again when he said "My Name is Peter White, and you are in wonderland. Also if you are her brother don't let ANYONE get close to her because I'm the only one Alice can love."

Then he gave me a vial and told me to drink it. After a while I drank it and the weirdo left. I turned to look at Alice who was hiding behind me and asked her a look witch pretty much said do you know that guy and what was he doing to you. She looked at me and said "I never met that guy till now and he was asking me to drink that stuff in the vial I refused to so he put it in his mouth and then forced me to drink it."

I then sighed and said while looking around "Well I don't think we are in the United States anymore and I'm going to beat up that guy Peter next time we see him." Alice just nodded and then said. "We should try and find someone to tell us what's going on" I just agreed and we both started heading into the forest. I took out my I Pod and hooked it to my pocket we both just listen to music as we walked.

I was wondering how we get back home but then again isn't there a saying that home is where your family is. I guess I don't care if we go home again because the forest looked awesome. The fresh air made me feel calm. Me and Alice decided we should look for the castle of hearts because that's where Peter said he lived.

**Alice's Point of View**

Nick and I were walking in the woods trying to find the castle. But we saw a mansion and decided we should ask them if the new where we could find the castle. We walked up to the gate and looked for a door bell. Then two twin boys came out the looked about ten and they were both held scythes taller than them it was surprising how they could even stay balance. Both of them wore an army style outfit with a general's hat. They looked the same but one had red eyes and a red outfit.

The other had blue eyes and a blue outfit. Then they said at the same time "Do you and the Lady have business here? We are the guard the place and it is our job to kill all trespassers" as they aimed one scythe at me and Nick. Then Nick said "Really are you kidding me you guys are kids that's just crazy talk right there." As he said that a man with brown rabbit ears and orange hair that went to his shoulders he had a purple scarf around his neck and a black outfit. Then he looked at the two boys and said "hey Dee Dum what are you doing" then he looked at me and my brother pulled my arm and made me stand behind him.

Then Nick said "We just want to know how to get to the castle that's it so do you think you could point us in the right direction." Then the rabbit eared guy pulled out a gun and aimed it at nick then said " I think I rather test out my gun" then I heard an different voice say "stop" I looked over and it was a man with black hair and a top hat that had some roses and two cards on the rim. He resembled that pervert that lived on my street.

The rabbit guy looks at that man and said "Blood" My brother sighed and looked at the guy named Blood and said " FINALLY someone reasonable we just came to see if you know where we can find the freaking castle of hearts if so please point us in that direction" his voice sounded really irritated. The boy in blue pointed in a direction my brother grabbed my hand and started to walk away I turned my head and said "thanks for helping us by the way my names Alice and this is my twin brother Nick bye,"

we both headed in to the woods. After walking for a bit we herd rustling in a nearby bush we both stopped and stared at it. Then a boy he looked about our age came out of the bush he was wearing a uniform it he looked sort of like a knight his jacket was red. He had brown short hair he had a grin on his face. He looked at us and said "Hello my name is Ace what's your name." Nick looked at him and said "My names Nick and this is my twin sister Alice nice to meet ya." Ace looked at me and my brother with his big grin still on his face then he said "wow you guys look a lot alike." Then I said with a smile "yup we get that a lot but do you could tell us which way the castle is we sort of got lost?"

He looked at me and said you don't say I'm heading to the castle too I live there you know I can walk you too there if you want me too." Nick and I said at the same time "wow really that was funny how we could say the same thing at the same time. Ace just grinned and said "follow me I'll get you there in no time let's go."

**Alice's Point of view**

After a while Ace told us he was a Knight at the castle of hearts. I asked what the Queen was like his smile grew and answered "She is a grumpy old hag who doest care about anybody." He said it simply so I thought he wasn't lying. Then Nick said something I was curious about myself. "Doesn't this path lead back to the mansion?" I nodded in agreement. Ace laughed and said no this leads to the castle. Nick said "I don't think it is. Ace kept saying it was. Then I joined in the argument after a couple of minutes Nick and I sighed in defeat because he won the argument by say and I quote "Well I lived in wonder land all my life and what about you." Ace is sort of weird in a refreshing way because no matter what happened he had a smile on his face it made me want to smile too. I guess smiling was contagious.

Then Nick stopped walking and I walked right into his back I stumbled backwards and said "A little warning next time won't hurt you, you know." Then he replied a matter of fact way and said "Well you don't have to walk behind me you know." Then we both started to burst out laughing mostly because well I'm not sure how to explain it it's a sibling thing some people say they are sorry but we laugh at each other and the fight just ends then his serous face showed and I stopped laughing as well then Nick spoke and said "I just noticed we been walking in circles I mean that looks like the same tree with the same slash mark. I saw about 11bigillion times by now." Nick turned and looked at Ace who still had that big grin on his face then Ace simply said as if it was wonderful news "It seems I gotten myself lost again." Then after he said this he started to laugh. Then I spoke "Does that mean" then my brother finished "You get lost a lot." Then Ace's smile grew bigger if that's even possible then he finally said "Yea I get lost a lot besides I like getting lost it means I get to meet nice people like you guys." Nick just stared at the knight and busted out laughing and saying something I could only hear a couple of the words but I think he was saying something how we were morons for following a weird guy who could do nothing but smile like a goofball. I couldn't help but giggle.

I looked up and stopped when I saw a clock tower Nick noticed and stopped laughing. When I did I told Ace and Nick that "maybe we should go over to the clock tower and ask for directions or for a place to sleep for the night" Nick nodded then we both headed for the tower we both looked back to see Ace wondering to the to the left and walk through a bush i couldn't help but giggle at the super directionally challenged teenage boy. Then we walked up to the door and knocked then it opened and there was a guy with long blue hair that was tied in a really lose pony tail. He asked what we wanted then my brother replied sounding rather irritated. "We were wondering how to get out of wonderland and go back home to our world." Then the blue haired guy said you guys must be Foreigners come in" then he opened the door so we could enter. Then he sat down at a table that had four chairs he motioned for us to sit down to then he said "How did you guys get here" then I told him the whole story. Then he said that we have to play a game because we drunk what was in the vial. Also we have to fill the vial to be able to get back home and the only way to fill the vial is to interact with other's in wonderland. Me and Nick were trying the process all that the room went silent. Then the blue haired guy spoke "I'm names Julius Monray" then Nick pointed his thumb at himself and said "I'm Nick" then pointed his thumb at me and said "this is my sister Alice" Julius looked at us then said "let me guess you guys are twins?" Nick and I looked at each other then at him and said together "Of course we are" he looked at us then to the window I looked out the window too. Then I was really confused because it was dark out. My brother looked as confused as me. I think Julius noticed because he said "That happens a lot we have a 24 hour time but am and pm don't matter. It turns randomly to night, sunset and daytime. You can stay here for now" we both thanked him and he showed us to our rooms. I sat on the bed and I couldn't really go to sleep I was well a little overwhelmed you could say so I decided to sneak into Nicks room. This reminds me when I was little I used to always sneak into his room if I had a nightmare. He would always tell me that it's just a nightmare and I couldn't get hurt. I think I crawled into his room many times because I couldn't really go to my mom.

Then when I reached for the doorknob I started thinking. How funny it is for a seventeen year old girl to sneak into her twin brother's room just because she was scared to fall asleep by herself in a weird world. After I decide hey I got kidnapped by a rabbit and I'm in a strange world and the only one I know I can truly trust is my brother. I slowly opened the door and inside was my brother his back facing the door. He was lying upside down as usual. I slowly closed the door and walked over to lay down by my brother. "Just can't sleep huh." I jumped backwards he always seems to notice when I came in "how do you always know when I come." came my startled response. Then he replied "Let's just say you don't have good ninja skills." He said this as-a-matter-a-fact way. I just stood there and stared at him. Then he rolled over and told me "go ahead and lay down tell me what's on your mind." I smiled and went to lay down by him. I asked him "do you think we will ever make it back home." He sat up and looked at me and said "Of course we will we always got through tough things together without giving up and we are not about to give up now." I saw the determination in his eyes so I could tell he wasn't lying. So all I could do is put my fist in the air and say "YEAH" then I put my hand down and sat there a moment "yup that made me feel like a complete idiot." Nick just started laughing at my comment I couldn't help but laugh as well.

After a while we both stopped and looked at each other and said "yup we are a couple of nutty twins huh?" we both nodded to answer each other's questions then "Nick can I sleep in here with you." He nodded then he laid back down. I laid down so that our backs were facing each other. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep. I thought I had woken up but I wasn't in the same room I was in. I looked at my surroundings it had purple and black swirled around me even below it looked as if I was floating. I guess you could say it looked sort a like outer space. It was kind-a weird. My brother slowly appeared and had a confused expression on his face. Then another guy popped in there too. He had a pirate looking outfit with an eye patch and silver hair. Nick asked who he was and he replied "My name is Nightmare" then I thought aloud "Nightmare sounds like a weird name." Nightmare looked at me and then at my brother then said "Welcome to wonderland in this land everyone will fall in love with you two." Nick and I shouted "WHAT that can't be true that's crazy!" Nightmare replied "But it's not like they fall head over heels for you it's just the more you interact with them the more the like you." I looked over at nick who had a really confused look on his face then I understood and I said the question he wanted to say "Whoa Whoa don't tell me this place is just full of guys because that would me that someone is gay." Nightmare chuckled then replied "no no there are girls here to like the queen, maids and others like teenagers and stuff." Then I noticed that my brother and I were slowly fading away "looks like you two are waking up" I was kind of shocked to know it was a dream. I started thinking 'does that mean we are going to see him every time' then everything went black. I opened my eyes to see I was in reality or at least it is for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's words are italicizes

**Nick's point of view**

I sat up wondering if I woke up from what seemed the craziest dream I will every have to tell you the truth I never knew I had such big imagination. I looked around to see my sister slowly getting up rubbing her eyes. I wasn't in my own room I started thinking maybe this is all really happening I knew my sister was really optimistic she believed anything could happen I'm pretty sure she still thinks unicorns exist.

But if this is truly reality then go figure unicorns may just really exist and I probably will stop shooting down her outrageous ideas. After she looked like she finally woke up she frowned. I asked her in a random cowboy accent to cheer her up a bit.

"Hey do ya reckon we should just explore here place" she smiled lightly and nodded with replied "_ya I think we got most of our answers from Julius besides I don't really want to see that pervert again._" Then I spoke "Remember what Julius said he said there are four territories the clock tower, the hatter's mansion, castle of hearts and the amusement park I vote we try to find the amusement park."

"_Yeah that sounds like a great idea I love amusement parks. But first we need to get a different pair of clothes on cause I can't stand wearing the same thing for days." _I smelled my shirt and well let's just put it that it didn't smell too good. So I just nodded then I remembered that we packed extra clothes also a picnic blanket so we could spend the night in the woods.

She watched me grab my backpack she looked at me confused till it seemed like a light blinked over her head she exclaimed "_that's a great idea I forgot we packed an extra pair." _I pulled out my purple tee shirt and a pair of black jeans. Then I tossed Alice the bag she caught it then opened it and dug out a pair of light blue shorts and a neon green tee shirt . I started to leave the room till a realization came to me so I stopped and turned around and said "hey you know what you go to your room a get dressed in there" she looked around realizing it wasn't her assigned room and grabbed her clothes and as she walked out "_sorry about that… I'm going to take a shower so can you ask Julius if he can let us borrow a map_?" came her slightly sarcastic reply.

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my clothes and changed. Then I started to wonder if my cell phone still worked so I grabbed my cell phone and looked at the battery it said it was full and I had a good connection. So I decided to check it out and see if I could call Andrew, he is one of my best friends. I punched in his number and heard the tone. After about the 3 ring, I heard him answer "Hey Nick where have you been you missed school nobody was at your house and you didn't answer you cell"

"Hey Andrew…. my sis almost got kidnapped by a weird guy with bunny ears, when we went hiking. He jumped down a giant hole and well. Then I followed" I said seriously.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS OKAY THAT'S CRAZY ARE YOU STUCK IN HIS LAYER OR SOME THING DID YOU CALL THE COPS"

"CALM DOWN Alice is okay I'm okay. The whole lead to a place called wonder land and no I didn't call the cops cause they might think I'm crazy!"

"What wait this sound like that story Alice in wonderland. How weird you sisters name is Alice too now the story sounds like The Twins In Wonderland. Hey wait a minute don't tell me you made this up" he ended with his voice slightly irritated.

"Why would I make up something like that up? You know I tell you when I skip school but on top off that I can't afford to miss any more school."

"Sorry about that I guess you're right. Hey what's it like there."

"To tell you the truth it's kind of weird. Right no we're staying at the clock tower with Julius, he fixes clocks. We met some people who almost killed us but a guy named blood who looks like the pervert who lives down the street stopped them. Also some directionally challenged guy named Ace. We followed him and got lost."

"Wow that's horrible sorry but I got to go and I think you should save your battery to text me keep me updated." As he said this his voice had a sound of worry in it even though he was trying to hide it.

"Aright I will, I need a favor though."

"Sure anything"

" I need you to not tell anybody what's going on And fill me in on anything that has to do with my parents, bills, and if anyone asks make up a reasonable excuse."

" Alright Jason you can count on me"

" Talk to ya later"

" Don't Get into too much trouble and take care of Alice, Bye"

Andrew is probably the only person I ever told about my past. He's a great guy,…..too bad he has a crush on my sister.

I turned down the light and sound till it was set to take up the least amount of power and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my backpack and walked down stairs and asked Julius if he had a map we could borrow. Then he said yea I has one. He handed me the map. Then I asked him "Hey Julius if you want me and Alice to leave just say the word and we will be on our way." Julius just responded "You could do whatever you want, you could stay here as long as you want or you could move somewhere else doesn't make a difference to me."

I said "Thanks Julius you're really cool you know that? Oh hey if you need help, Alice and I will gladly help out." He just nodded then I turned to start walking down the hall when I saw a washing machine. I asked if I could use it and he said yes.

I saw my sister walk into my room I caught up with her and told her about the washing machines. Then Alice grabbed my clothes and said she would wash them because well how can I put it. I never used a washing machine in my life she did all the laundry and I did the cooking we both shared the other chores. So she put the clothes and the machine.

Then I told her about the about the phone. She answered _"Whoa really I didn't think our phones worked being here and all." _"Also Julius said we could stay here as long as we want" "_really that's nice of him any way did you get the map" "_Yeah I got the map we're heading to the amusement park right." _"Yeah I think we should go now." _I nodded and we said our goodbyes to Julius. Then we walked out of the door following the map.

After walking for a while we saw a rather large pond I looked at it then my sister. Her face showed that she wanted to go over there. So I decided I should ask cause I wanted to go over there too. "Hey do you want to go look at that pond over there?" "_Yeah that was just what I was going to ask._"

Alice's Point of view

As we walked over there I heard a slight sound I wasn't sure what to think it didn't sound like an animal. So out of curiosity I walked over to the sound. While Nick was trying to catch a green frog, I walked closer to the sounds which lead to five trees.

I looked up and saw a boy with cat ears and a tail. He had purple hair that covered one of his eyes and had long black shorts on. Also a top that went above his belly button I think it was kind of hard to tell. Any way he had a big furry pink thing around his neck. Also he had piercings on his tail and ears. Over all he looked like a punk but he looked I don't want to admit it cute. He was lying on his stomach with a big branch holding him up. His arms and legs were dangling below the branch.

I couldn't stop my hand it practically moved on its own and I lightly scratched behind his cat ears. His head leaned toward my hand and purred just a little. Then the boy's eyes shot open as he sat up really fast, which made me jump backward a little. Then I guess he got up too fast and fell down on right on top of me. We both went down with a large thud.

I opened my eyes to see that the cat boy was slowly sitting up and rubbing his head. His legs were separated by my waist and when he sat up he was sitting on me as if he would to a horse. Then he looked around and said "What just happened"

I replied blushing really hard "_umm do you think you can get off of me." _The cat boy looked down and saw what situation we were in and blushed. Then he got off of me and sat down next to me with his legs crossed. I sat up and crossed my legs to and decided to introduce. "_Umm well my name is Alice" _my face still had a blush on it.

Then he said "I'm sorry about falling on you, names Boris." "_Nice to meet you" _as a said this I started to stare at his cat ears. I really, really, really wanted to touch his ears but I decided that would be really well rude. Well imagine this if someone you first met just started to tug on your ears would you hang around them.

His head slanted in to the side as if confused just like how an animal dose and asked why I was staring at him. I started to blush again and just said what came to mind "_your ears_." He moved his head to the other side and said "what about them." I said "_they look really cute" _Boris started to blush a bit then I asked "_can I touch them_"

He hesitated and then nodded and so I leaned forward and with one hand and gently scratched behind his left ear. His head tilted toward my hand. I could hear him purr a little bit and I started to giggle and then I stopped scratching his ear. When I heard my brother's voice say "Gee's I was looking for you well it looks like someone made a new friend"

Boris looked at Nick and said "hello there, I'm Boris" then he stuck out his hand. My brother shook it and said "The names Nick looks like you already met my sister." Boris nodded and said "hey would you guy like to visit the amusement park?"

After he asked that my brother said "Sure we were just heading that way…

Before we started to walk to the amusement park I noticed my brother found a piece of rope coming out of a bush he grabbed it and looked at it and put it in his pocket. I walked up to his side and asked "_Why did you pick that up" _"just cause I felt like it" after that we started to walk down a path with Boris leading the way I was walking on the right side of him while he was walking on the left side of our new cat friend. Nick asked him about Wonderland so he brought up the main people who run each territory and other stuff like how Glowland hates Bloods guts he paused when he said this we paused too and looked at him in curiosity he spoke very serious 'even I would hate his guts after what he did' after a moment of pause he looked at us and asked 'do you really , really wanted to know.' I looked at Nick and he nodded his head we both turned back to Boris and nodded while leaning forward a bit then and only then did Boris answer " Blood told every one boss's name Mary Gowland" after that being said the he smiled a Cheshire cat smile of his.

"Mary Gowland" I repeated slight amusement. I blinked once and heard my brother say "As in Mary go round" with a slight chuckle. I couldn't help but giggle after all who names a guy Mary and to top it off his name sounds like Marry-go-round.

After a while we started to walk through the forest. The weather was nice before I knew it we made it to our destination. When we got there all you could see was giant roller coasters Ferris wheels all kinds of rides you could think of except all those kitty rids for little kids. Then we heard someone yell Boris's name so we all turned around.

What we saw kind of weird in a funny way of course. There was a middle aged man that had glasses, reddish brown hair with a mustard yellow suite with blue markings and music notes, plus brown pants but that wasn't the most weird thing he was carrying a violin and a piano belt with ponies hanging off of it. I kind new instantly that this was Mary Gowland I mean Boris's description is spot on. I heard a chuckle from my brother I'm 100 percent sure he notice this was Gowland I elbowed him and quieted down. Boris waited for the guy to come closer " Hey what's up" " Hey Boris who do you got there."

Boris was to say something but was interrupted by my twin "Hey its nice to meet you she's Alice" he slung his arm around me and pointed down at me I knew this was my cue and pointed up towards him while my other arm wrapped around his neck and bringing him down to my height. " And he's Nick" Came my enthusiastic response. "And together we make two" we said together. While making piece signs and sharing the same goofy grin.

After a moment of pause a few faceless worker's surrounding us started clapping a lightly while, as I will call him ,I bet my brother would call him Mr.G. Any way Mr. Gowland blinked twice, Boris just smiled. "Hey Do you guys always do that when you introduce yourselves" asked. My brother and I finally relaxed and stood up straight, as I let go of him he just lifted his arm till it was laying on my shoulder. I shook my head as Nick answered " No….actually that's the first time we ever did any thing like that would you believe we made that up a couple minutes before we met you Boris" we both smiled and nodded our head together once proudly.

" I think we did a good job!" I said as I looked around at the looks of amusement being past around us in about a 5 person radius. I think I used that word right I never was good at math I thought absentmindedly.

Nick's Point of view

I couldn't help but agree with my little sis. I cleared my thought and caught everyone in our small group that had 1 cat, a park manager, and brown haired twins. I smiled slightly and I looked at my sister she looked like she was thinking about something. I started at her before I lifted my hand to her head and ruffled her hair. I raised an eyebrow and asked "a penny for a thoughts" Alice looked at my really seriously and lifted her hand up palm facing up. I reached into my pocket and felt around till I found what I was looking for and brought out a penny and placed it on her hand. She smiled and put it in her pocket and spoke " I hate math" I just blinked twice and coughed so I wouldn't laugh.

"Hey Mr.G" I said looking strait at Glowland so he would know I was talking to him. He just looked at me with one raised eyebrow but his eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement, I wonder from what. "Mr.G how come your carring a violin?"


End file.
